1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to massage devices, and particularly to a cyclically driven, straightly and reciprocally moving massage device.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional massage devices have various massage rollers or massage components positioned at a lower side of the devices. A motor, or gears, or linkages are used to drive the structure. The motor at the lower side is used as a motion source for driving the massage devices. Such devices that dispose the massage components driving structure at the lower side extent of a motor shaft have the advantages of structural simplicity and low error rate. The devices are especially suitable for being used in conventional handheld or fixed-type (with fixed massage positions) massage devices. However, if it is utilized in the interior of back massage chairs (such as massage chairs), pillows (such as massage pillows), and so on, since they must be capable of moving reciprocally within a distance of about 40 cm to 60 cm width along the back of the user, a power supply area as well as two extending power supply and circuit control cables are necessary, however, this extends over the entire spatial extent of the device. Moreover, when the massage components are in a state of moving reciprocally, both the power supply cable and circuit control cable will continuously stretch and release. As such, due to the unceasing coiling and uncoiling operations, electrical short circuit and poor continuity occur at the contact areas of the circuit. Since both the power supply cable and the circuit control cable cannot be integrally mounted while still provides an acceptable traveling length, the massage component cable induces an obstruction during reciprocal motion and is susceptible to damage, resulting in the malfunctioning of the massage device.
In extreme cases, since the back of the user is directly exposed to the energized base mounting box area of the massage components, if poor contact or short circuiting occurs, the user will subject to injury or shock from the electrical leakage and this is the most serious shortcoming of such structures.
Furthermore, since such massage components must be additionally equipped with a motor power supply structure, the force of the axially driving structure and the separated power supply not only results in additional installation procedures that not only involves assembly and wiring difficulties, but also raises production cost and affects economic feasibility, while also increasing the probability of malfunction. Therefore, this approach is neither reasonable nor practical.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a cyclically driven, straightly and reciprocally moving massage device that position rotating massage components in the interior of a back massage chairs (such as massage chairs) or pillows (such as massage pillows) with an extra installed axially driving structure and a continuously rotating and straight motion massage device. Since the driving disk is driven into rotation by a chain or timing belt. This will drive a secondary driving disk and a secondary driven disk into continuous rotation, causing the movement of the massage components at the top surface of the secondary driven disk and against back of the user, such that the massage components of the base mounting box do not require other additional power supply or circuit wiring. Therefore, not only the power supply wiring installation time is reduced and facilitated, but also since there are no power supply cabling obstructions, as the entire massage components moves around the shaft of the second driven disk, the smoothness of travel of the base mounting box remains to reduce the malfunction occurrence rate.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a cycling-type driven, straight motion reciprocal massage device, wherein since the driving disk is located at the lower extent of the base plate, it can be driven by an axially driving moving source (the motor) and also disposed in a shared state, directly reducing the overall assembly and installation production cost and error rate.
The structure, features, functions, and practical objectives of the present invention are further described in the brief description of the drawings below followed by the detailed description of the invention.